


Five Times Kimoto Mami Gets Immobilized, and the One Time She Makes a Move

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Good, Dirty Fun [2]
Category: BOSS (J-drama)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F, bondage (held down)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mami, the largest problem with self-defense lessons is that she doesn't mind being held by Ozawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kimoto Mami Gets Immobilized, and the One Time She Makes a Move

**Author's Note:**

> All of the scenarios involve consensual holding down, however there is one time where the contact is roleplayed as being non-consensual.

I.

Kimoto Mami quickly discerns that learning self-defense one on one from Ozawa Eriko is going to present its fair share of problems. The material itself is not difficult, Mami thinks, as Ozawa demonstrates another technique to escape a hold and throw her opponent off balance.

It ends, as it usually does with Mami securely pinned under Ozawa and unable to move any part of her except to breathe.

"What?" Ozawa asks, when Mami doesn't move, even after Ozawa lets her go.

Mami doesn't explain. She's not sure how to talk about the fact that she can feel the warmth and wetness pooling inside her, or that right now, she doesn't want to resist. Ozawa can keep pinning Mami to mat, catching her inside holds—even the ones that are supposed to be painful—and subduing her for as long as she cares to.

"I think you need to show me again."

 

II.

When she gets home after her latest lesson, Mami barely has time to close and lock her apartment door before she slides her pants down and takes care of the tension that's been building up. This is her boss, and they're not doing these lessons for the joy of touching and the closeness of bodies.

She looks around the apartment, trying to find something that can imitate what it is she wants to feel right now.

Finally, she presses herself between the wall and her bedroom door , and imagines Ozawa's weight behind her forcing Mami's breasts to flatten, and that the hand that barely fits between her thighs in such a tight space.

The judo lessons have been a revelation, just like those first kisses from her sempai in high-school. She likes being pinned down by her boss, and—in her fantasies—by Reiko more than she could have anticipated. Mami can't get the lessons out of her head as she recalls the feeling of her head and chest being immobilized between Ozawa's thighs.

After that, she practices her forms and the techniques for falling safely that Ozawa taught her. Her body remembers everything, and she knows her Boss. As long as progress appears to be happening, and as long as Mami needs to learn from Ozawa, the lessons will continue.

III.

Mami knows this public awareness skit by heart. She rehearsed most of it with Ozawa, to the point where she knows exactly what's coming up, and where she's going to be touched—just across the chest, but still—and she's practiced alone, including the ability to force herself to move on cue.

Just now, even with Ozawa dressed as Heisuke the Criminal and even in front of an audience of forty or fifty women and even knowing that she's supposed to move, she can't. It feels too good to be pressed against Ozawa's body with her arm at her chest.

"Escape," Ozawa whispers into her ear, and Mami has to consciously remember that the command isn't intended to be a seduction or a show of dominance. It takes work but Mami does eventually manage to escape from the hold. The audience—who seem to have been holding their collective breath—exhales and applauds.

"What was that?" Ozawa asks after the show.

What can Mami say? She shrugs, pretends that the skit and the holds don't affect her. "I forgot."

"Forgetting isn't allowed!" Ozawa says sharply.

Mami thinks of those moments when she's caught in Ozawa's hold. No. No it's not.

 

IV.

It's only a dream, of course, since as near as Mami can tell, Reiko and Ozawa hate each other, but Mami's go-to fantasy nowadays, or at least since the self-defense training started, involves Ozawa up top, holding her arms, shoulders, and head immobile, while Reiko straddles her waist and grinds against her.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself? Thinking about a handsome man? Me, perhaps?" Nodate breaks into her fantasy and reminds her that she's still at headquarters.

"No."

Mami makes her way to the bathroom, the closest private place she can think of, closes the stall, and drops her pants. She needs to stop thinking, needs to stop fantasizing about this, except that her fingers are already grinding against her clit, and she's adjusted her fantasy slightly to Ozawa and Reiko taking turns pressing her against the stall's wall, and using her. She bites her lips when she comes and prays that no one heard the tell-tale moan.

After she's washed her hands, she passes Ozawa on the way out of the bathroom. Mami keeps her head down in the hopes that her boss won't notice the blush spreading across her face.

 

V.

"What are the signs that a struggle took place?" Reiko asks as she and Mami step back and look at the room where they've just finished having sex.

Almost immediately several things come to mind. Of course, there's the missing button on her shirt that popped off as Reiko removed it from her shoulders. There's the skin on the fingernails where Mami scratched Reiko before she took Mami's wrists and pinned them over her head. Depending on how much she moved, pinned below Reiko's warm body, Reiko's waist and legs might have bruised, requiring some embarrassing explanations if they were made known.

The environment too. This is Reiko's small apartment, so any notes of Mami's presence, hairs on the bed pillows and maybe on the walls where Reiko used her body to sandwich Mami. It was a necessity as Mami's legs turned to jelly for her second—or was it third?—climax of the encounter.

Voice prints too. They weren't recorded tonight, but that wouldn't exclude Mami from setting up her phone to record the struggle, her labored breathing, the moaning, Reiko's cold instructions to stop moving and get what's coming to her.

All that evidence though would ignore the truth: That was exactly what she wanted, and what she wants more of, if Reiko's making her dwell on the experience.

"There wasn't a struggle at all," Mami finally answers.

VI.

Ozawa helps Mami with her self-defense moves again, and once again the session ends with Mami on the ground, pinned under Ozawa's strong body.

This time though, her arms are free to move. Ozawa is giving her a chance to turn this situation around. Mami could reach up and attempt to shift Ozawa off balance, thus escaping from the hold. Could. Even if her boss has no clue, if Mami were in the same situation with someone she didn't want pinning her, she could easily escape. But 'can' isn't the issue right now, Mami simply wants to stay like this. In fact, she wants more.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Mami takes a deep breath. Her judgment is already too clouded by desire, and her self-control already too used up from previous sessions. She should do what Ozawa wants, and show that she understands self-defense well enough. Instead, she uses her free arms to shift up her t-shirt and sports bra, exposing her stomach and breasts to Ozawa.

"Please..."

If her boss is shocked, it's only for a second before she smirks. "Is that it? Is that why you have been slow to learn?"

"I remember everything you've taught me," Mami confesses. And she does, the techniques and the way her body hungers to have them used on her.

"Prove it, and I'll reward you." Ozawa gets up, "Get up and pull down your shirt. Hanagata!"

The young man enters the training room, already in uniform. "Always up for anything! Hanagata!"

"You. Try to attack her," Ozawa points to Mami. "You. Show me that you've been learning, and we'll continue the private lessons."

Mami gets into position, waiting for Hanagata's attack. With the boss watching and the chance to get pinned again at stake, the outcome is already obvious.


End file.
